The present new variety was discovered by me in a commercial greenhouse in Denmark as a spontaneous mutant within a large number of Exacum Affine Balf. cultivar "Midget" grown as pot plants.
Asexual propagation of new cultivar by cutting in my greenhouse through several generations proved that the new cultivar is true to type and constant in its characteristics. Color readings were taken Dec. 30, 1982 based on The Royal Horticultural Society's Colour Chart.